<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sedated Tongue by pillver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592961">Sedated Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillver/pseuds/pillver'>pillver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AM route based, Alcohol, Betaed, Drinking &amp; Talking, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutual Trust, Pining, heartfelt as hell, like way too much talking, liquid courage and whatnot, lots of talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillver/pseuds/pillver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the war and taking the throne, Dimitri's not-so guilty pleasure is a glass of red with a man to match; most nights go over smoothly with many laughs to be had and a restful night to end it, but tonight it's all a little different.<br/>Tonight, Sylvain and him let those tongues relax after years of biting them back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sedated Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter filled the room, a careless air wafting about as spilt liquor evaporated into a fragrant mist. The night mixed into early morning, though the time was of no concern, especially when eyes fell anywhere <em> but </em> the night sky.</p><p>That careless air was only elevated by the potency of the wine they sipped, the warm tang quickly losing its meaning with every new intake. </p><p>Perhaps it was unwise for the king to organise a private dinner <em> with </em> plentiful amounts of alcohol on offer, but knowing his guest as well as he did, it hardly mattered what was a bad decision and what wasn't. What was a bad decision to a sedated tongue, anyways? </p><p>“I hadn’t considered Felix being betrothed, but seeing the way he handles his sword…” Dimitri stifled a laugh with the aid of his hand “He may be <em> married </em> to it already.”</p><p>A brief snort, and Sylvain was down for the count; keeled over with resounding laughter, buckled by the king’s unanticipated joke. "Dimitri, honestly…!" Were the only words that escaped the redhead's lips in that moment, his breath caught in a laughing fit that hardly seemed to cease, hand near clutching his chest in attempt to quell his convulsions.</p><p>Dimitri smiled behind his hand, corners of his lips quivering as he held himself back from laughing at his own jest. "Was it too much?" </p><p>"No way!" Sylvain chuckled once more, wrapping an arm around his royal companion, nearly knocking their heads together in the process "But you <em> are </em> lucky Felix isn't here to hear you say that… you'd have us both killed."</p><p>The sudden proximity wasn’t all too surprising – after enjoying several nights of drinking with the Margrave Gautier himself, Dimitri found that he'd clasp and grab at the other just as much as he did back. Dimitri leant into the other's hold without much hesitation, looking at the other’s drunkenly flushed face with an ever-amused expression. </p><p>"Then... I'm glad it's just us," Dimitri commented thereafter, his speech slow on a loose tongue. It was odd to see him so disorderly and free.</p><p>Sylvain paused for a moment to stare back, noting the sentiment with a soft laugh that rumbled from his throat, his hand reaching up to ruffle the other's hair not a moment later. "Getting sick of everyone else, huh? I can get you sick of me too in no time... if you give me the chance."</p><p>"No, no," Dimitri laughed once more, nudging the other with his elbow "Not at all. You're just…" he hummed, his brows quirking and furrowing intermittently as he struggled to figure out how to explain it, though his brain had since left the room.</p><p>"Fun? Handsome? Wait, no… <em> charming, </em> right?" Sylvain interjected, feigning ego in a sing-song voice and a wink to punctuate it.</p><p>Dimitri shook his head, falling back against the pillowy lounge to collect himself, chest shaking with every amused chuckle that rose from it <em> "Sylvain…" </em></p><p>The redhead followed the other down, looming over the other with a curious smile. "Come on, tell me! I wanna feel special."</p><p>"I cannot find the words, but… hm," He paused, looking up at the ceiling of his lavish room absent-mindedly, eyes following rafters as though there were a path. "What you said wasn't <em> inaccurate, </em>but it's not just that… I think?"</p><p>"You think?" Sylvain echoed, shifting closer as the other's gaze settled elsewhere. </p><p>"Mm…" was all he could muster up in response, his mind focused almost entirely on the redhead's warm presence that drew closer and closer.</p><p>"So you think I'm handsome, huh?" Sylvain further prodded, placing a hand beside the other’s head.</p><p>Dimitri smiled inwardly, closing his eyes for a moment. "Is that truly the only thing you took from that? That I find you handsome?"</p><p>Sylvain was silent for a moment, looking down at the other’s face - flushed a sore pink, features relaxed and eyes closed as though he were on the verge of sleep… and those lips that spoke without any idea what weight the words they uttered bore. It was… <em> frustrating </em>, but he was hung on every word all the same – as always.  </p><p>"No, I… I took note of everything. I just want to hear more," The redhead admitted, voice softer than his usual cocky drawl.</p><p>Dimitri opened his eyes then, sensing the change in tone with equal parts concern and curiosity. Tilting his head down in the slightest, he stared back at the other, his eyes scanning over his face in silence. Sylvain stared back, his carefree smile wiped from his face and gaze heavy-lidded. </p><p>"You're someone I trust… I feel I could trust you with anything," Dimitri broke the silence, speaking in a near-whisper, unsure himself if what he was saying made sense but wanted to say more anyway – just for Sylvain. </p><p>There was an odd air that obstructed their shared gaze – a glint in the redhead’s usually gentle brown eyes that brought forth uncertainty – perhaps even doubt, of all things. They stared back as though Dimitri was testing him.</p><p>"Even now?" </p><p>The tonal shift was staggering; Sylvain’s question was hoarse, and low. The redhead moved forward, straddling the other and dipping his head down low, closer to the king’s calm and curious face without so much as a warning. Every movement was swift and purposeful, and his eyes fixed onto the blond’s, challenging him with his stare "Even when I'm doing <em> this </em>to the king himself?"</p><p>Dimitri shuddered, hot breath eagerly escaping his lips as he stared back into that captivating gaze that begged him to run as much as it begged him to stay. His heartbeat thrumming in his ears, making it <em> so damned hard </em>to hear anything but the calls of his heart.</p><p>"With you, I'm no king."</p><p>That was all it took for Sylvain to give in.</p><p>Before Dimitri knew it, the other pressed in further, closing that tortuous gap between the two with a messy fervour. </p><p>Sylvain’s lips pressed against Dimirti’s – hungry and desperate, sweet and breathless. He couldn’t help himself, with a mind clouded and his fantasies shared by the one he held deep affections for, courting was not worth the time. And truly, what courting would his dear friend ever fall for? He knew him too well – he knew everything about his tactics.</p><p>He knew him better than most.</p><p>Sylvain called his name softly in those moments where his lips parted, begging the other’s reciprocation; <em> pleading </em> for that assurance he craved. It was selfish, sure, but everything within him called for Dimitri. In this moment, all he knew was him.</p><p>The knight within him, a part of himself he’d long since left behind howled for him the loudest. Every moment spent fighting for him, every moment spent tending to his wounds with almost no words said in turn, every waking hour he spent dedicated to the other and his glory. Within him, he called to his King...</p><p>But he wasn’t here to collect a king and end the game. He wasn’t serving a goal that brought more pain. He was there for the one he loved. </p><p>He was there for Dimitri. </p><p>Breathless – in more ways than one – Sylvain pulled away from the kiss, his mind sobering the instant the warmth of Dimitri’s lips left his own. His heart froze over with momentary panic, eyes darting down to study the blond’s expression below him. <em> Had he moved too quick? Had he gone and fucked everything up again?  </em></p><p>He was surprised to find the other looking back up at him, his eyelids heavy and his eyes focused wholly on him, a subtle smile tugging at those wet lips. Sylvain was speechless.</p><p>“I… wasn’t expecting that,” Dimitri whispered from under him “Forgive me, I’m not nearly as experienced as you, but…”</p><p>Sylvain’s doubt didn’t have a moment to settle in, not when Dimitri pulled him back in again, wrapping his arms around the other as he sloppily crushed their lips together. Sylvain moaned into that second abrupt kiss, as surprised as he was pleased. Was he dreaming? The curl of the other’s fingers into the collar of his shirt was proof enough; this was anything but a dream. It was reality, sweet reality coiling around him. </p><p>Maybe a sedated tongue had some benefits after all. </p><p>In that moment, Dimitri’s playfully prodded at the other’s lips, all done for the curiosity of where that would take him, but Sylvain was an eager recipient, opening his mouth and giving way to any exploration with a gentle hum. Dimitri took the chance and deepened the kiss, exhaling triumphantly through his nose. Sylvain shivered, letting his tongue slide against Dimitri’s own, encouraging him further. Dimitri moaned in turn, unsure where his tongue <em> should </em> be, but knowing it felt good to playfully tangle in the redhead’s mouth. </p><p>Eventually the king’s tongue found its way to Sylvain's lips, sliding along his bottom lip with a hungry purr; a sound he’d never heard himself make before. Sylvain was easily under his spell, mind focused on every little move his king made, relishing in the pleasure it brang with soft and desperate moans. He didn’t know it’d be <em> this </em>easy to crumble, but the wine definitely made it easier. Sylvain shivered above him, reluctantly pulling away from the other once more and eliciting a confused whine from the blond.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait… Dimitri,” Sylvain panted, regaining the breath stolen from him “Does this mean that you…” he trailed off, eyes darting over the flushed features of Dimitri’s face, searching for an answer before he even had the words to ask.</p><p>Dimitri smiled up at the other, expression as carefree as it had been while talking late into the night – as though this were no different. “Is it not obvious by now?” he raised his hand, running his thumb down the redhead’s cheek “I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Sylvain let out a soft sigh, leaning into the other’s feather soft touch, silently overwhelmed by Dimitri’s confession; His heart swelled and tensed and his frame shivered, quaking with a heartfelt ache he’d never felt before. Those were words he’d only heard in his dreams; words and touches that vanished after a few blinks, but now? Now they rung true. </p><p>“Me? The king fell for me?” he whispered, running his fingers over the other’s knuckles “So I’m not the only one who’s crazy, huh?”</p><p>“Sylvain, I told you,” Dimitri sternly murmured, gliding his fingers up and through those mussy red locks “I’m not a king when I’m with you, I’m just… me. The time we share together makes me feel, well... human; like I don’t have to hide away.”</p><p>The redhead could hardly believe his luck, or that Dimitri valued his company as much as he valued his. The corners of his lips pulled into a smile, unable to doubt the sincerity of his love’s words any longer, especially when there was an undeniable tingle in his chest; sparks of joy that begged for still but radiated shivers of near excitement. Even if they were both nowhere near sober, Dimitri had no reason to lie about this, and surely shoving your tongue in someone’s mouth had to count for something, right? </p><p>“I guess… it’s the same for me, as well,” Sylvain mused, leaning in “Trust me, there’s a lot I <em> should </em> be hiding, but with you, it just… doesn’t matter. You know me.”</p><p>“I do,” Dimitri leant in as well, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s forehead “I’m thankful you trust me as much as you do… even after—”</p><p>“We’re even then, right?” Sylvain interjected, returning the gesture with a delicate kiss to the cheek “I mean, we’ve seen the worst of each other… and we’re still here.”</p><p>“Still in love with each other.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The air was silent, their shared warmth and the smell of liquor consuming their senses as their minds and mouths laid idle. Their hearts continued to thrum through the silence, the strong pulses making them all the more wary of the quiet, but neither was tempted to disrupt. Instead, Dimitri wrapped his arms around Sylvain again and pulled him down as he rolled onto his side, holding the other close just so that they lay side by side, face to face. </p><p>Sylvain wasn’t used to lacking control in situations like this, but the smile on his face spoke volumes for how much he enjoyed it, especially when coming from Dimitri, someone he’d never been able to imagine doing this – well, until now, that is. </p><p>“... How long?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Dimitri looked down, cheeks flushed “Forgive me for being so bold but, how long have you… had these feelings for me?” </p><p>The redhead let out a long breath, thinking hard about when this had all started, though his mind was barely able to pinpoint any certain moment in time it all started happening; instead, it all came in patches. </p><p>He remembered when they arrived at the academy together, and the fact that Dimitri had truly grown up hit him like a ton of bricks. It wasn’t the best time for either of them. Hell, they got into arguments over and over again… but he felt something, even then.</p><p>When he’d seen him again after 5 hollow years – thinking he’d been executed the whole way through – he felt close to tears. When he discovered the state Dimitri was in, and how he’d bitterly ignore everyone he was once close to, those tears ran like a silent river in the dead of night. Yet, even if he feared he’d already lost him, his heart burned for him. He longed to see him, to fight for him, maybe even die for him. </p><p>He’d always felt something for Dimitri. He just never knew how to put it into words, or if he understood it himself. </p><p>“Would you laugh if I said I didn’t know?” Sylvain sheepishly queried, laughing inwardly “It’s so hard to tell… maybe I’ve loved you for most of my life, maybe I fell in love with you when we won the war… I don’t know.”</p><p>Dimitri looked the other in the eyes, his gaze soft “And now?”</p><p>“It’s gotten a bit hard to hide it, right? Not a day goes by where I don’t think of you.”</p><p>“It’s the same for me,” Dimitri admitted “I don’t think it ever dawned on me, it simply just… happened.”</p><p>Sylvain breathed out a shaky breath, nestling closer to his beloved. He couldn’t help the joy that washed over him, nor the way his heart squeezed itself like a proud embrace with every pulse. “I’m glad,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he nudged his head under Dimitri’s chin, wanting to be as close as he could manage “I’m so glad…” </p><p>He couldn’t say much else than that in the moment, never thinking he’d ever end up in this position, where Dimitri loved him the same. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind once. He always thought he’d be the one to help Dimitri throughout his own love life, whether he chose to take that on or not, and he was happy to stand back; to let him live a better life. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to do this, to hold you like this,” Dimitri spoke up with a soothing murmur, leaving Sylvain as breathless as the first time he’d heard such a sound. Dimitri really had no idea what effect he had on Sylvain while stroking his back so tenderly, pausing every so often to indulge in the warmth that radiated from his form. It was intoxicating, even moreso than the liquor. </p><p>Sylvain hummed, content and comfortable, heavy eyelids lowering with every slow and considerate stroke of the other’s hand, the warmth surrounding him in their tired embrace lulling him further and further into rest. A bed was hardly necessary – everything was perfect as it was, just in the calm and loving arms of the king, or well… Dimitri. Just Dimitri.  </p><p>A better life seemed to be right there. </p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy howdy! So aaahh... this is maybe the first time in a while I've written something serious for any fandom, and if I'm SUPER honest, I'm nervous but pretty excited about it. I just wanted to write about one of my fav rarepairs and think about fluffy things, so I hope you all enjoyed it!! If it's not obvious, I haven't used this place in ages so I have no idea how to act here ehehehaha.</p><p>My lovely friend Minerva beta'd this for me, please do check her out on twitter (@stripteas13) and on here (stripteas) she was a godsend!!! ;w;</p><p>(If you don't already know me, I'm @pillver on twitter. Feel free to stop by and scream with me ♥)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>